Pleasant Surprises, Welcomed Changes
by jokerswyld
Summary: Isolated from his friends after the end of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry's only escape from the nightmares is hard tedious work outside. That is until an unexpected letter arrives for him one day. Harry PotterDaphne Greengrass
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. I own nothing of the HP universe. The only thing I can lay claim to is the plot, the original characters and some made up spells. This is written for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.

Chapter 1 – Correspondence and Company

It was the first weekend of July and most people were inside their houses with fans and air conditioners running to help keep the heat away. The summer had so far been unusually hot and dry, but that had not kept a certain resident of number four Privet Drive idle. At the orders of his aunt and uncle, Harry Potter had been outside everyday from just after sun up to just before sun down, watering and taking care of the lawn and garden. Harry was rather proud of what he had accomplished in the two weeks that he had been home from school. He was also rather glad to have something to do. It kept his thoughts away from the horrible events that he had witnessed and been a part of in the graveyard at the end of the Tri-wizard Tournament.

At the moment though, he was sitting on a rather large rock that he had painfully maneuvered into place. His aunt had seen it at a home and garden center and thought that it would be a marvelous centerpiece in her garden. Harry grudgingly admitted that it did look rather striking. Veins of quarts and other sparkly minerals crisscrossed the surface of the rock making for a dazzling display when the sun hit it.

But what had his attention right then was the large regal looking grey owl perched in the tree over head with a letter tied to its leg. Harry had never seen this owl before and was curious as to who it was from. The only owls that had ever been by were the ones with his school letters and either Errol or Pig from the Weasleys. Sirius had sent fancy looking birds, but letters from him had stopped lately.

Getting up, Harry reached out and untied the letter from the owl and began to read.

_Harry,_

_I know that what Dumbledore (you) said about You-know-who's return at the feast is true and that the Daily Prophet is just spewing lies fed to them by Fudge. My family is not what you would call 'Light', but it is not exactly 'Dark' either. They have been approached by his people and have so far been able to turn them down, but I don't know for how much longer they'll be able to._

_We've never really talked much at Hogwarts. You being in Gryffindor and me being in Slytherin doesn't make things any easier. Your perceptions of those in Slytherin have been influenced by many different people, but I hope that you can look past that and see me for who I am. You know that not all of his followers have been from Slytherin._

_I don't really know why I'm writing to you. I don't expect you to write back, but it would be nice. I think that you might like someone to talk to as well. I hope that you are having a good summer so far and that you are keeping out of the heat._

_Gg_

_P.S. Don't let the initials fool you. Gregory can barely string two sentences together, and I doubt he could write something this long._

Finishing, Harry gave the owl a rather confused look before rereading the letter and trying to figure out who had sent it. His first thought had been Gregory Goyle when he saw how it was signed, but the post-script got rid of that idea. Also, the writing looked rather feminine too.

"There's Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Zabini in my year, but none of them would write this, and the initials don't match," Harry muttered to himself as he tried to figure out who the letter was from. "Also, there's Parkinson, Bulstrode, Davis and Greengrass.."

As he said the last name, something seemed to click. Harry was sure now of who had sent the letter, but he was surprised too. Daphne Greengrass was a rather attractive Slytherin girl in his year with dark hair, but he had never seen her hanging around with Pansy and Draco's crowd. Curious as to why she had written, Harry went inside the house and up to his room where he grabbed a pen, a notebook and an owl treat. Bringing them back outside, he sat back down on the rock and began writing.

PSWCPSWCPSWC

A tapping at the window woke her from a restless sleep. Wearing only a light nightshirt in Slytherin green and silver that reached to mid-thigh, the black haired green eyed girl of almost fifteen made her way to the window and opened it, allowing her large grey owl into her room. Her eyes widened and all thoughts of sleep left her when she saw the letter tied to her owl's leg.

She quickly freed the letter and after giving her owl a treat, went back to her bed and sat on it while she looked at the piece of paper in her hand. It wasn't parchment like she had sent, but rather lined white muggle paper that appeared to have been torn out of a notebook. Unfolding it, she began to read.

_Daphne,_

_To say I was surprised to receive a letter from you would be a bit of an understatement. As you said, we've never really talked outside of classes that we share, and even that hasn't been much. Also, what would people say if they saw a Gryffindor and a Slytherin talking? It would be the end of the world!_

_But, because we've never talked, I don't really know anything about you except for what I have seen at school. I've seen that you don't normally hang around with Pansy and Draco and their crowd. I think I've seen you with the other girl in our year.. Tracy, I think ..and she's a lot like you with who she hangs around with. Must make for an interesting dorm._

_As for my perceptions of Slytherins, well, I think everyone knows that I don't like Draco and his bunch. As for the rest, well, I don't know. The children of Death Eaters who want to follow in their parent's footsteps.. I don't think I'd like them much either. Other than that, I'm a lot less biased then I was when I was eleven and just sorted. (There's a story there, but not until I know you better.)_

_That being said, I would like to get to know you better and would like it if you would write back. I learned more about you and also what's happening in the wizarding world from your letter than I have from my friends who seem to have forgotten to write me._

_My summer so far has been fine, I guess. I've been working in the garden here all day, every day since I got back. It helps keep my mind off of other things. How about you? How has your summer been?_

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_HP_

Blinking, Daphne set the letter down on the bed in front of her and reviewed what she had just read in her mind. She had not really expected him to write back, and if he did, she wasn't expecting anything like this. It seemed there was more to Harry Potter than she knew or guessed.

Taking the letter with her to her desk Daphne sat down. With a small smile, she began to write back to Harry.

PSWCPSWCPSWC

Sunday morning found Harry back outside working in the garden again. He didn't know what else his aunt wanted him to do. There were no weeds left anywhere in the garden or on the lawn, all of the hedges were neatly trimmed, the soil had been fertilized and he watered everything twice a day despite the nation-wide water restrictions. Luckily, he could sit behind the hedge and have at least some shade from the scorching sun.

A faint noise in the tree above him caught his attention. Looking up, Harry was pleased to see Daphne's owl sitting on the lowest branch with a letter tied to its leg again. Jumping up, Harry retrieved the letter and gave the owl a treat that he had brought out with him this morning. Sitting back down, Harry started to read.

_Harry,_

_So it seems that there is more to you than I knew. I was surprised when Apollo (my owl) returned last night with a letter from you. Surprised and happy. You've always seemed so quiet and you tend to keep to your self, so I didn't really know what to expect. It seems that the only people you are yourself around are Ron and Hermione._

_You've been working outside all day, every day since we got home from school? In this heat? Are you crazy or do you not have a choice? I know you live with muggles (relatives I think), and there are rumors that they aren't the nicest muggles either._

_My summer so far has been rather boring. My family does business in both the wizarding world and the muggle world, so we do have a few nice muggle things.. like a swimming pool. I've been spending most days outside in the pool and sunning myself. So when we get back to school, we should both have nice suntans. Also, I've been working on my summer homework. I want to get it all finished before the end of the month so that I don't have to worry about it. Have you done any of yours? And I guess you can't practice any magic where you are either. That has to be no fun at all._

_Tracy has been over a few times, along with a few friends from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I know you're laughing now and thinking that Slytherins and Hufflepuffs can't be friends, but let me assure you that we can. I'm even on speaking terms with most of the Gryffindor girls in our year if you can believe it._

_Oh, and yes, things are interesting in our dorm. There is a line drawn down the center. Tracy and I are on one side and Pansy and Millicent are on the other. We try not to talk to each other much. At least Tracy is there and we can keep each other company._

_Please write back. I'm expecting another pleasant late night wake-up call from you again._

_Daphne_

Smiling and blushing a bit as he finished the letter, Harry quickly reached into the ratty backpack that he had hidden under the hedge. Pulling out the notebook and pen, he started on his reply while he let his imagination draw images of Daphne in her sleep-wear.

PSWCPSWCPSWC

Daphne was sitting up in her bed reading while waiting for her owl Apollo to return with a letter from Harry. She had nothing much planned for the next day so she could afford to sleep a bit later than usual.

The arithmancy book that she had been reading was quickly set aside as her owl flew in through the open window and landed gently on her bed. Giving it a quick pet and an owl treat, Daphne untied the letter attached to its leg and hastily unfolded it so that she could read what Harry had to say.

_Daphne,_

_I'll be honest with you. My mind is trying to imagine what you looked like when you woke up. I'm sorry if that offends you, but that last sentence in your letter was rather.. er.. provoking._

_The muggles (my relatives, so I've been told, but somehow don't believe) have me working outside making their lawn and garden look good. They figure that since everyone else is conserving water because of the ban, they can use all they want and not hurt anything. In all fairness, I am rather proud of what I've managed to accomplish with only my hands and a few tools._

_Homework I try to get done at night when I go up to my room. Usually I end up passed out before I get anything started. But what was that you were saying about DOING MAGIC at home? How in the bloody blazes can you do that and not get into trouble? You have to share that with me. Please! I'd be willing to promise almost anything for that information._

_Shameless begging aside, I have also been thinking about you, your friends and that swimming pool you mentioned. That sounds like a brilliant way to keep cool in this heat. Wish there was one around here, although I'd probably not be able to go or would end up drowning if I got in it. Would you believe that the first and only time I've ever been swimming was in the winter during the second task of the Tournament?_

_Anyways, I had best get back to hiding behind the hedge and pretend to be doing some work. There's really nothing left to do so I've just been sitting outside all day. Getting your letters has made things a lot better and I'm looking forward to the next one. At least there's one person out there who will talk to me. (grin) Even if she is a Slytherin._

_Yours,_

_Harry_

Smiling at the letter, Daphne couldn't help the slight blush from spreading as she reread the bit about him imagining what she looked like. Suddenly, with an impish grin, she jumped up off of her bed and raced into her bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Daphne stood in front of her full length mirror. She had just had a quick shower and was still slightly damp, causing the rather short and thin white night shirt she now wore to cling to her body in a rather revealing way. Striking a seemingly casual pose, she smiled at the mirror and said "Picture."

There was a small flash of light and suddenly there was a medium sized wizarding photograph resting against the mirror's lower frame.

"Perfect," Daphne said with a grin as she picked up the picture and moved to her desk to write her next letter to Harry.

PSWCPSWCPSWC

Monday brought a long violent thunderstorm which kept a grateful Harry inside his room for the day. Deciding to make the best of it, he had his homework out and spread across his bed which he was laying on while he read.

A noise caused him to look up from his charms homework and see Daphne's owl Apollo sitting on the back of his chair with an envelope clutched in one of its talons. Getting up quickly, Harry noticed that neither the owl or the envelope were wet. Smiling at the wonders of magic, Harry took the envelope from Apollo and offered it a spot on Hedwig's perch and an owl treat.

Settling himself back on his bed, Harry opened the envelope and pulled out the expected letter along with what appeared to be a picture of Daphne.. in her nightclothes.. after a shower! With a wink and a silent giggle, the Daphne in the picture waved at Harry and blew him a kiss. Shaking his head, Harry set the picture down and turned to the letter.

_Harry,_

_So now that you've finally stopped drooling all over my picture, let me just say this to you now. It is only for you! If I ever hear anyone else ever so much as mention anything about it, so help me, there will never be any little Potters running around after I get through with you. That being said, I hope you like it. Imagination is only so good. I thought you might like something a bit more real to see. Oh, and no, you imaging that doesn't offend me. I'd be more offended if you didn't._

_As for how I can practice magic, well, I'll let you in on a little secret. Wands of under aged witches and wizards have a sort of tracing spell placed on them that can be monitored by the Ministry. These tracing spells expire when we reach the age of seventeen. Now, if you happen to have a parent or relative around who is over seventeen, then their wand can't be monitored. All I've been doing is using my grandmother's wand. She passed away and left her wand to the family. It's fairly compatible and works almost as well as mine._

_So that's the secret to doing magic outside of Hogwarts and getting away with it. All pureblood families know this and take advantage of it. Muggleborns and a lot of half-bloods aren't as lucky. I know this might be a bit of a sore topic with you, but if you had your parent's wands, you could do magic at home too. I bet those muggles would like that. As for what you owe me for telling you, well, I can't quite decide. Let's just say that you owe me a favor to be called in at a later date._

_And on the topic of swimming, let's just say that I have an idea. My mother works for the Ministry in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Transportation. What that means, is that it is rather easy for her to create portkeys. Now, let's just imagine that one was sent to you by owl accompanying a letter from me. Let's also imagine that it would arrive tomorrow. If you happened to be wearing suitable swimming attire, I'm sure that some private swimming lessons could be arranged with a rather attractive instructor. And lastly, let's imagine that the portkey could be used to return you to your home at the end of the day._

_Now I'm off to bed. I've stayed up long enough writing to a bloody Gryffindor as it is. See you soon hopefully._

_Daphne_

Grinning, Harry pushed his homework aside to make room for his notepad. Placing the picture of Daphne beside it, he looked at it until the Daphne in the picture started to blush and pointed imperiously at the notepad. Grinning even more, Harry winked at the picture and got to work writing his reply.

PSWCPSWCPSWC

It had been a busier day than Daphne had planned on. First she had to help her father out in the family greenhouses until mid-afternoon. Then Tracy had come over to spend the night and they had spent the remainder of the day working on their homework. Tracy had commented a few times on how distracted Daphne seemed as the hour got later. Just before dinner her mother had returned home from work. Daphne had proceeded to wheedle her mother into making her a small two-way portkey to their home that she could send to Harry with her next letter.

Late that night, as Daphne and Tracy lay on the bed talking and giggling about things, Daphne's owl flew in through the open window and landed on the bed's headboard. Grinning, Daphne hurried to untie the letter as Tracy just watched her friend with a curious expression on her face.

_Daphne,_

_I'm sorry if this letter is a bit late in getting to you, but I have a very flirty and distracting picture lying on my bed beside my notepad. It's rather hard to concentrate with the witch in the picture looking like she does and doing what she is. Thank you and you are right.. much better than imagination. Although, I bet the real thing is even more so._

_One word about the portkey idea. Brilliant! I hope that the shorts I wore for the second task will be appropriate enough attire. The rest of my clothing is, well.. not so nice. I hope that it's sunny and hot tomorrow. I don't think swimming (well, learning to swim) in the rain would be too great._

_As for my parent's wands, I don't even know if they survived that night or were destroyed. The only thing of theirs that I have is a cloak that belonged to my father. Mind you, it is a rather useful cloak. I'll bring it tomorrow to show you. It can be a bit of a touchy subject with me, but it depends on who brings it up and how they go about doing it. Do you know how I could find out if there is anything of theirs left? What would I have to do in order to get it back?_

_On a lighter note, I did manage to get some of my charms homework finished today. But then a most pleasant interruption arrived and completely got me off track. I don't know if I'll go back to doing my charms homework or just look at the beautiful girl in the picture. Did you know that when she blushes, it spreads down below her neck? I wonder just how far down it goes? Maybe I'll have to try and find out if I ever meet her in person._

_I'll end it here. Homework to do, picture of a beautiful girl to admire. You know how it is._

_Impatiently waiting to see you tomorrow,_

_Harry_

A blushing and smiling Daphne turned to Tracy who was staring at the name of the person who sent the letter.

"Harry who?" asked Tracy. "And why is he telling you about a picture of some girl that he has?"

"Harry is a boy in our year at Hogwarts," Daphne replied with a grin at her friend. "As for the picture, it's alright because I sent it to him."

"The only boy in our year with the first name Harry has the last name of Potter," Tracy said somewhat jokingly. "There is no way that you are exchanging letters with Gryffindor's golden boy."

Daphne just smiled as she grabbed the small silver ring her mother had turned into a portkey off of the bedside table and literally bounced off of the bed and over to the desk.

"There's no way it's Harry Potter," Tracy continued. "It can't be."

"If you want, you can stay around tomorrow and help with the swimming lessons," said Daphne as she began to write. "Just try not to think of him as 'Gryffindor's golden boy' and things will be alright."

"Morgana and Merlin," Tracy swore. "You sent him a picture Daph?"

Daphne's answer was an impish smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Lessons and Learning

Harry woke at his usual early hour before the sun had even risen. Quickly and quietly, he made his way to the bathroom for a shower. All night long he had been dreaming of the black haired, green eyed Slytherin girl who he was going to be seeing today. For the first time since the events in the graveyard at the end of the Tri-wizard Tournament, he had slept deeply and without nightmares for the whole night.

Finishing in the shower, Harry returned to his room feeling more refreshed and alive than he had felt in a long time. Opening his trunk, he dug around in it until he found the rather tight fitting shorts that he had been given to use for the second task. Pulling them on, he then rather hesitantly finished dressing in some of the better fitting hand-me-downs he could find. The only reason they were better fitting was because of some charms practice he had done on them at school last year.

Grabbing his wand and invisibility cloak from the trunk before shutting it, Harry again ventured out of his room. This time though, he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where he grabbed a couple of oranges and an apple from out of the ice box and walked out the door into the back yard. Making his way to the hiding spot behind the hedge, Harry started to eat his breakfast while waiting for the now familiar grey owl to appear.

He didn't have to wait very long. Halfway through the second orange, Daphne's tired looking owl swooped down and landed somewhat less than gracefully on the ground beside Harry. Quickly untying the letter, Harry offered the tired owl a piece of his orange.

"Did Daphne send you right back out after you returned to her last night?" Harry asked the owl as it pecked at the orange piece. "If you want, you can fly up to my room and rest on Hedwig's perch. There's food and water out and the window is open. If she returns, I'll leave it to you to tell her I said it was alright for you to be there."

The grey owl gave Harry what could only be called a glare before it took off and circled around the house looking for the open window. Shrugging, Harry pulled a silver ring off of the rolled up letter and looked at it for a minute before reading the letter.

_Harry,_

_Those shorts will be fine. Don't worry about what else you're wearing. It'll only be us and Tracy here for most of the day. She spent the night and didn't believe that the letter was from you._

_Anyways, the ring is a portkey. Put it on when you're ready (which should be now), say 'Greengrass gardens' and you'll be brought to the yard behind our home near the pool._

_Oh, and if you could, would you let Apollo rest up at your place for a bit? I rushed him back out shortly after your letter arrived and I know he'll be tired. Thanks._

_See you soon,_

_Daphne_

As Harry finished the letter, he pocketed it and slipped on the silver ring. Just as he was about to say the words, an idea hit him. Grinning, he unfolded his invisibility cloak and put it on. Satisfied that he was ready, he said the words and felt the uncomfortable feeling of being hooked around the middle and pulled forward extremely fast.

PSWCPSWCPSWC

"So when is Harry going to arrive?" Tracy asked for what had to be the tenth time.

"He should be here some time soon I think," replied Daphne "Apollo should have made it there early this morning."

Nodding in response, Tracy rolled over on her towel so that she was laying on her front, exposing her back to the already scorching sun.

"What would Snape say if he found out that you were becoming friends with Harry Potter?" Tracy asked Daphne with a grin.

Daphne was about to reply when she was cut off by another voice seemingly coming from nowhere.

"That's Professor Snape, Miss Davis. Five points to Slytherin for disrespecting a teacher."

Both Daphne and Tracy looked around in shock, for the voice had very closely resembled that of Headmaster Dumbledore. Seeing nothing, they started to rise up off of their towels when all of a sudden, the empty space where they had heard the voice was filled by a grinning Harry Potter.

"How did you do the Headmaster's voice so well?" Tracy asked Harry trying to cover her surprise at his sudden appearance.

"He's corrected me so many times that I know exactly how he says it," replied Harry with a grin.

"It's about time you showed up," Daphne said as she stood up and grinned back at the boy standing in front of her.

Harry's façade quickly vanished as he looked at Daphne face to face for the first time. It had been rather nice to look at the two girls for a minute after he had arrived and admire them in nothing but their two-piece swimming suits while he was under the invisibility cloak. It was a completely different thing to be standing this close to them with out it.

Taking a small step back as Tracy stood up to join Daphne, Harry quickly made a decision. Stepping forward boldly, he held out his had towards them.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Nice to finally meet you," Harry said as he first took Daphne's hand and bent forwards while bringing her hand up to his lips. Gently giving the briefest of kisses, he lowered her hand then turned to Tracy and repeated the action.

This left both girls standing with their mouths hanging slightly open in shock and matching blushes spreading across their faces. Harry grinned and mentally gave himself a point.

"The picture is nice, but the real thing is so much better," added Harry with a grin. "And now I can see how far down the blush actually goes."

Tracy looked over at her friend and giggled as she realized what Harry meant. The blush that had been on her face had spread and now could be seen peeking out from the bottom of her bathing suit's top.

"It's not often someone can make Daph look like that," Tracy said to Harry with a grin. "Consider yourself a lucky guy."

"Very lucky indeed," Harry muttered as he continued to look into Daphne's dark green eyes.

"So Daph, what were you saying about swimming lessons being given today?" Tracy asked as she poked her friend to get her attention.

"Oh, right," stammered Daphne as she gave her head a small shake. "Harry said in one of his letters that the only time he had been swimming was last winter during the second task of the Tournament. I offered to teach him how."

"Well, if we're going swimming, I think Harry needs to get rid of some clothing," Tracy replied with a grin and a wink at her friend.

Nodding in agreement, Harry proceeded to remove his over-large jeans and shirt, leaving him standing bare chested and wearing his somewhat tighter fitting shorts. Both girls had watched in appreciation as Harry first took off his jeans, but then were shocked as he removed his shirt and revealed all of the scars it had been covering.

Walking slowly over to where Harry was standing, Daphne reached up and lightly ran a finger along the rather long scar on his chest and shoulder, which caused him to flinch slightly.

"I know this one is from the Horntail," said Daphne quietly, "but where are all of these other ones from?"

"Quidditch, quidditch, Wormtail, Dudley, Basilisk, Uncle, Quidditch, Uncle, Uncle," Harry answered as he pointed out the various scars he had collected. "And of course this one is from him," added Harry as he tapped the scar on his forehead.

Looking up and into Harry's brilliant jade green eyes, Daphne suddenly moved and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. Caught off guard, Harry momentarily stiffened before he relaxed and returned the hug. He thought about it for a second and decided that he rather liked Daphne's hug. It wasn't crushing like Hermione's or suffocating and smothering like Mrs. Weasley's.

"Do I need to leave you two alone for a bit?" Tracy asked with a smile. "Or do you think it's about time we jumped into the pool?"

"If it was up to me, I'd vote for staying like how we are for a while," quipped Harry. "I'm rather liking this."

"If you're lucky, there might be more later," Daphne whispered into Harry's ear causing him to shudder slightly.

"Alright you two," said Tracy as she grabbed Daphne by the arm and pulled her away. "Now that you two have matching blushes, can we please go swimming now?"

Grinning and nodding in agreement, Harry and Daphne walked over to the pool with Tracy who was then pushed in by her best friend.

"That's for pulling me out of that hug," Daphne told a sputtering Tracy with a grin.

The morning went by fast for the three teens. The two girls actually did manage to teach Harry the basics of swimming before noon. He picked it up quickly and was soon swimming laps and trying out the diving board.

Lunch was a simple affair of sandwiches and fruit served by Trixy, the family's house elf. Afterwards, the three spread out their towels and decided to lay out in the sun for a bit. Sometime shortly after they had settled onto the towels, Harry found his hand holding Daphne's. He decided that he liked that too.

The afternoon passed quickly as they took turns laying in the sun and splashing around in the pool. Harry and Daphne seemed not to notice, but there was almost always some sort of contact between them no matter what they were doing. Tracy noticed immediately but kept any comments to herself. She was happy for her friend, and could bug her about it later that night.

It was just before dinner when a woman who looked to be an older copy of Daphne walked out of the house and over to the three teens. She stopped a few feet away from them when she noticed her daughter holding the hand of the boy who was lying on the towel beside her.

"Daphne, Tracy and Harry I would presume," the woman said, getting their attention. "It's just about time for dinner. Come in so you can get washed and dressed."

"Ok Mum," replied Daphne as she stood up and pulled Harry up with her.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Greengrass," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter. I believe that it's you that I have to thank for making the portkey that brought me here this morning."

"You're welcome Harry. And it's Marie, not Mrs. Greengrass," said Marie with a smile. "I have to admit I was quite shocked when my daughter asked if I could make a portkey for a friend of hers to come over. Especially since her friend was Harry Potter and she had never mentioned you before, except in letters telling of some rather extraordinary happenings that you had supposedly gotten up to along with other school stuff of hers."

"I was surprised when Daphne first wrote to me a few days ago," Harry said as he gave Daphne's hand a squeeze. "But I'm glad that she did, and I'm glad that I was able to come over today and get to know her and Tracy better. It would be kind of hard to do something like this if we were still at school. Gryffindor and Slytherin aren't exactly encouraged to mingle."

"Oh!" exclaimed Daphne as Harry mentioned their houses at school. "In your letter you said there was a story about when you were sorted and that you'd tell when you knew me better. Do you know me well enough yet to tell?"

"Oh, that," Harry chuckled. "Well, the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin to begin with, not Gryffindor."

Three shocked faces stared at him as he casually told them something that he had never revealed to anyone else before.

"Hagrid was the one to come and rescue me from my relatives when I was eleven and they weren't letting me get my Hogwarts letters. He told me as we were in Diagon Alley that all dark wizards came from Slytherin," continued Harry. "Then I met Ron on the train and he just repeated what Hagrid had said, so what could I do but believe them. The thing that sealed it though was how Malfoy acted just before the sorting. He was arrogant and seemed to think that he was better than everyone else there. I think he was the main reason that I fought the hat so hard. I didn't want to spend time with the little ferret."

"Rescued?" Daphne asked in a cold voice.

"Ferret?" asked Marie in confusion.

"Draco was transfigured into a white ferret by our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this past year when he tried to curse Harry while his back was turned," Tracy explained to Marie with a grin. "Daphne and I were with Padma Patil on the other side of the courtyard when it happened. It was brilliant."

"Ahh," replied Marie with a smile as she pictured the Malfoy boy as a ferret.

"Rescued?" Daphne repeated, looking directly into Harry's eyes.

"Yes, rescued," said Harry quietly. "My uncle had taken us to a cabin on some rock off of the coast to get away from all of the letters that were being delivered to me. He figured if they couldn't find me, I wouldn't learn anything about magic. He wanted to keep me a muggle. Anyways, Hagrid came just after it turned midnight the morning of my eleventh birthday and knocked the door off of its hinges. He fed me and we left the next morning."

"Oh.." Daphne gasped before she wrapped her arms around Harry again and gave him another tight yet comforting hug.

Marie's eyes widened a bit as she watched her daughter hug the teenaged boy in front of her. She hadn't seen her daughter display her emotions so openly since before she left to go to Hogwarts when she was eleven. A small noise off to the side caused her to look and see Tracy trying to hold back her giggles.

"She has it bad, doesn't she?" Marie asked Tracy in a whisper.

"Oh yes," replied Tracy, also in a whisper. "She just doesn't know it yet. And I think Harry's just as smitten too."

"I think we're in for an interesting summer then," Marie said softly, mostly to herself.

"You had better get another guest room prepared," said Tracy, who had heard what Marie had mumbled. "I think that you'll be having a black haired green eyed boy over as a guest a lot this summer."

"I think so too," Marie agreed.

Turning, she started to walk back into the house with Tracy following closely beside her.

"You two had best hurry up and come on in," said Marie back over her shoulder as she continued walking. "You can do more of that later after dinner. Harry still has to meet your father for it to be proper."

Marie and Tracy both giggled as they heard Harry and Daphne gasp. Harry gasped at the words 'meet your father', while Daphne gasped at the words 'for it to be proper'.

They broke apart, but continued to hold hands as they hurried to catch up with Marie and Tracy.

As they entered the house, Harry looked around trying to take everything in. He could tell that everything was rather expensive, but instead of looking gaudy and tacky, it all looked warm and proper. Everything looked to be well made and of high quality instead of being outrageously decorated.

"Daphne, can you show Harry up to the guest room across the hall from your room. He can use the washroom there and get changed. Just don't be too long or I'll send Tracy after the two of you," Marie said, smiling as she said the last part and noticed both Daphne and Harry blushing.

"Come on, let's get you back into those old clothes of yours so we can eat dinner," said Daphne as she started to tug Harry towards the stairs.

"Wait one minute," Marie called out as she heard her daughter mention 'old clothes'. "Daphne, are you saying that Harry doesn't have proper clothing to wear for dinner?"

"I'm sorry Marie, but they were the best I had," apologized Harry. "My er.. relatives don't believe that I deserve to have anything new. The only clothing I've ever received from them has been my cousin's hand-me-downs."

"Let's see them," Marie said, but in a kinder tone.

Her eyes widened in disbelief then narrowed in anger as she saw the rags that Harry held up for her. She could not believe that anyone, let alone Harry Potter, would willingly wear such rubbish.

"Trixy," called out Marie.

"Yes Mistress?" the house elf asked as she popped into the room and stood before Marie. "What would you be wanting from Trixy?"

"Trixy, can you go to Diagon Alley quickly and bring back suitable clothing for Harry to wear at dinner tonight?" asked Marie. "Black slacks, black shoes, and a green shirt I think. Something to match his eyes."

"Yes Mistress, Trixy can do that easily," agreed the house elf who then disappeared with a quiet pop.

Harry just stood there in amazement until Daphne gave his hand a squeeze. This caused him to look over at her in time to catch the smile that was on her face after hearing her mother's words.

"Marie, I can pay for the clothing," Harry said. "My vault should have enough in it to cover some extra clothing along with my school things this year."

"Should have enough?" asked Marie, seemingly shocked at what Harry was saying. "Harry, I'm sure that the Potter Family's vault will have much more than enough to cover anything you'd ever want to buy for the rest of your life."

"Potter Family vault?" Harry said quietly, looking at Marie questioningly. "What do you mean by that? The only vault I know of is the one I've been to when I need money for school supplies."

"That would be your trust vault. All pureblood families set them up for their children before they go to school if they're able to," explained Marie. "There's enough in there to cover all seven years at Hogwarts as well as some extra for spending on things like clothes, books and Hogsmead trips, as well as enough to help you get settled before you start working."

"How come no one tells me these things?" Harry asked no one in particular. "Back to the Potter Family vault then. What's that, and why wouldn't I have heard about it?"

"All of the old families have their own vaults at Gringotts. It's where the family money is kept, along with valuables, heirlooms, property deeds, shares and stocks in businesses, and anything else that the family thinks is important," explained Daphne. "Oh, and remember you asked about your parents wands and property? Well, if there was anything left, it would have been placed in the vault until someone came and claimed it."

"Is there any way you could help me get to Gringotts so that I could find out?" Harry asked. Everyone in the room could hear the longing in his voice. "I don't want to impose, but I don't really know anyone else that I could trust who would help me do this."

"What about the Weasley's?" asked Tracy. "You're pretty close with them I hear. Surely they would help you."

"I don't know about them," Harry replied quietly. "I haven't even received a single letter from them yet this summer. My owl hasn't even returned yet. I sent her out right after I got home with my relatives and she hasn't returned. I think she's alright, but I'm starting to worry."

Marie looked like she wanted to say something, but was interrupted by Trixy's sudden arrival.

"I is back Mistress," said the house elf with a small bow. "I has the clothing and had it charged to the Mistress's account. I is hoping that I is doing right."

"Thank you Trixy, you did the right thing," Marie told the house elf. "Now if you could give the clothes to Harry so he can get changed, we'll continue this conversation over dinner. Perhaps Stephan can offer some insight."

The house elf bowed to Marie, then snapped her fingers and a large shopping bag appeared at Harry's feet. Then with a pop, she vanished.

"Come on Harry," said Daphne, who was excited now. "Let's see what you look like in your new clothes."

Rolling his eyes and groaning, Harry allowed himself to be dragged up the stairs and shown into a large comfortable looking bedroom. Setting the bag down on the bed, Harry reached in and pulled out the clothing. Holding them up and looking at them, all Harry could think is that he couldn't wait to get them on.

Meanwhile, in Daphne's room, the two girls were getting their clothes on and fixing their hair, while each was going over things they had heard or seen that day. Daphne's thoughts rested solely with the boy getting changed in the room across the hall from hers. He was so completely unlike what she had expected him to be. And she liked being with him too. She knew that they had been touching each other all day, and that she was being far more emotional than she had been in years. Daphne hoped that this would not be the last time that she would be seeing Harry Potter this summer.

Tracy was thinking more about her friend and how she had reacted to Harry all day. She was also thinking about the puzzle that was Harry Potter. He was nothing like what she had expected. And then when she found out that they had almost been house mates, that made her rethink a lot of things about Gryffindor's supposed golden boy. Grinning at a sudden thought that came to her, she turned to Daphne.

"So Daph," began Tracy with a grin. "What do you think your dad's going to say when you introduce your boyfriend to him?"

"He'll be alright with.." Daphne started to answer before she finally realized what her friend had said. "My what? We just met, really. There's nothing between us."

"Yet," added Tracy with a smile. "You've got it bad Daph, and so does he. Give it time and it'll happen. Personally, I think you two are a good match."

"I.. he.. what?" Daphne stammered. "Th.. thanks Tracy."

"You're so fun to get going," laughed Tracy. "I'll have to thank Harry for the chance. Speaking of Harry, should we go see how the new clothes fit?"

Daphne just nodded, and the two girls left the room and walked right into the room across the hall without knocking. When they didn't see anyone there, they walked to the washroom and gasped before laughing at what they saw.

Harry had his new clothes on and they fit him perfectly. Black dressy leather shoes, black slacks of some light material, and a jade green silk dress shirt completed the ensemble. What caused them to laugh was seeing Harry trying and failing to tame his hair into some semblance of style. The noise from the two girls caused him to turn around and start to blush faintly as he saw their gazes.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"At least you clean up well Harry," replied Tracy with a grin.

"Yummy," Daphne mumbled to herself, but just loud enough for the other two to hear.

Tracy started giggling when she heard her friend's opinion. Harry and Daphne both blushed.

"So shall we head down to dinner?" asked Tracy, trying to stop her giggles. "You had best just leave your hair Harry, it's hopeless."

"Alright, let's go then," Harry said as he reached out and took Daphne's hand in his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Dinner and Discussions

Harry and Daphne walked hand in hand down the stairs following Tracy towards the dining room. Harry took the opportunity to look at the girls and admire what they were wearing.

Both Daphne and Tracy were bare footed and had on black skirts made of some light, slightly translucent material. Tracy had on a tight fitting dark blue silk sleeveless top while Daphne's was a dark green much like her eyes.

"You two both look pretty good as well," Harry said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I think you were supposed to tell us that back up in the room Harry," quipped Tracy back over her shoulder.

"I would have," Harry shot back, "but all I could think of at the time was 'wow'. Then Daphne had to go and say what she did. That pretty much stopped all thoughts of what to say then."

"That's understandable then," laughed Tracy. "You're forgiven."

"You look rather yummy yourself Daphne," Harry whispered into Daphne's ear as they walked into the dining room, causing her to blush furiously.

"I hope that was something nice and innocent you said to my daughter Mr. Potter," said a deep melodious voice from the far end of the room which caused Harry to look up and see who had spoken. "But judging from the redness of her face, I gather it wasn't."

The man who had identified himself as Daphne's father was a tall and imposing figure. Harry figured he had to be at least six feet tall. He was meticulously dressed in a black muggle suit with a green shirt and black tie. His long dark brown hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and hung down past his shoulders.

"Just what are your intentions towards my daughter, Mr. Potter?" the man asked with a tone that demanded an immediate answer.

"Honestly, I don't know what my intentions are sir," Harry answered, putting some care into what he was saying. "I've really only recently gotten to know Daphne, but I have really enjoyed it. Her letters helped me to sleep better and I have had an amazing day with her and Tracy today. I would really like it if I would be allowed to continue seeing her so that we could get to know each other better. After that, well, I don't exactly know yet."

Harry felt pretty proud of himself and what he had just said except for the rather lame ending. Daphne had started to giggle at the end of his little speech, causing his face to redden slightly. He was saved by Marie who chose that moment to enter the room.

"Don't let Stephan pick on you Harry," said Marie with a smile as she gave her husband a poke in the ribs. "He hasn't had an opportunity to use his big bad father behavior before and was overdoing it quite a bit."

"I'm sorry Harry," Stephan Greengrass said as he walked over and held out his hand. "I do like what you said though. Although I don't understand what you meant about the letters from Daphne helping you sleep better."

"Well, Mr. Greengrass," Harry began as he took Stephan's hand and shook it.

"It's Stephan, please," Stephan interrupted.

"Sorry sir, Stephan I mean," Harry continued. "It's just that since the end of the school year, I've been having trouble sleeping well."

"Since the end of school, you mean since the end of the Tournament?" asked Stephan.

"Yes," Harry replied quietly.

Daphne gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze and started to lead him over to a seat at the table. Everyone else made their way over and sat down too.

"I've heard," said Stephan gently, "that you witnessed something rather horrific that night."

"A few things, yes," Harry agreed quietly as he continued to hold onto Daphne's hand. "Cedric, Wormtail, Him, his followers."

Everyone gasped at what Harry was saying. Daphne could feel him shaking in the chair beside her. Tracy, on his other side, reached out and took his free hand in hers, trying to offer what comfort she could.

"You saw him and his followers that night Harry?" gasped Stephan. "Can you.. will you talk about it? All I had meant was about Amos Diggory's boy."

"The cup was a portkey and Cedric and I touched it at the same time," Harry said softly. His eyes showed a look of fear and horror, as if he was reliving that night. "It brought us to a graveyard where He and Wormtail were. Wormtail, he.. killed Cedric. Then he trapped me and did something vile that.. gave.. Him a body again."

Tears were running freely down Harry's face as he remembered what had happened that night only weeks ago. He was shaking and it was only the presence of the two girls holding his hands that kept him from losing control all together.

"That's enough Harry, no more," interrupted Marie as she came around the table to give him a hug. "There will be no more talking about.. that.. tonight."

"Harry, I'm sorry," Stephan added, as he too rose and walked around to the boy and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I asked for more than you could talk about."

"It's.. I'm fine," said Harry as he fought to bring his thoughts back under control. "It's just still in the front of my mind. It's been the only thing I've been able to think about. Well, until recently, that is."

"Is that what you meant when you said the letters helped you to sleep?" Daphne asked quietly. "They gave you something else to think about?"

"Yes," answered Harry. "The letters and the.."

Harry suddenly blushed as he almost mentioned the picture. Daphne and Tracy, who both knew what he was about to say, started to giggle.

"And the what?" Marie asked quietly, looking first at Harry and then to Daphne.

Seeing Daphne nod her head slightly, Harry leaned in to Marie and whispered. "The picture."

Marie was puzzled for a second before she figured out what Harry meant. Turning to her daughter, she leaned in close to her.

"From your mirror, I gather? I hope it was nothing too scandalous," Marie whispered, causing her daughter to blush even more.

"Oh dear," Marie said quietly in a faux-shocked voices, earning more giggles from Tracy who had heard everything.

"Well, now that the mood is a bit lighter, shall we get started on dinner?" asked Marie as she straightened up and walked back around the table to her seat. "Trixy worked hard on our meal, and it would be rude of us to let things go cold."

"Right then," Stephan agreed as he too returned to his chair. "Trixy, dinner, if you please."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the table was magically set with heaping plates of food and chilled cups of water. Harry gave each girl an apologetic look as he had to release their hands so that he could eat.

Dinner was excellent. Trixy had prepared roasted chicken and dressing with potatoes, carrots and fresh hot dinner rolls. They also had their choice of ice water, pumpkin juice or fresh orange juice.

Conversation was purposely kept light and consisted of everyone recounting their day. Tracy made sure to mention how often she had seen Harry and Daphne holding hands during the day which earned her blushes from the two. Stephan mock glared at Harry and Daphne, but started laughing when she stuck her tongue out at him.

Desert was fresh blueberry pie and ice cream, which was quickly consumed. When the last person was finished, the dirty plates vanished, leaving the five people sitting contentedly at the table. Harry's hand had once again found its way to Daphne's and he was enjoying the feeling of her hand in his.

"Stephan, perhaps you could help Harry with some questions he had earlier," Marie said. "It seems that no one has ever informed him of his family's history or of the fact that most old families have their own vault in Gringotts. He was wondering if we'd be able to help him find out about it."

"Of course the Potter's would have their own family vault at Gringotts," stated Stephan. "They are a Noble and Most Ancient Family. One of the old pureblood houses. They would have a family vault, a seat on the Wizengamot, and most likely a seat on the Board of Governors of Hogwarts. I remember reading in the Prophet about Potter Manor being destroyed by You-know-who himself when your grandparents turned down his offer to join the ranks of his supporters."

"I've heard so very little about my parents," Harry said softly. "Mostly just that I look like my father but have my mother's eyes. Now I hear about my grandparents and my family's history. Why couldn't someone have told me all of this before? What would have been so wrong with that?"

"I don't know why you were never told Harry," replied Stephan. "The first thing to look into would be who your guardian is in the magical world. I would imagine that the relatives you live with would be your legal muggle guardians. Whoever that is should have told you about everything."

"But Sirius was in.." Harry started to say, then quickly shut his mouth after he had let slip his godfather's name.

"Did you say Sirius?" asked Marie intently. "As in Sirius Black?"

"He's my godfather," Harry said quietly but defiantly. "He's innocent, and I have proof. But who would believe a thirteen year old kid when a teacher and the Minister himself say differently."

"I never believed Sirius was guilty Harry," said Marie soothingly. "I knew my cousin better than most of the family, and I know he would never have betrayed your father."

"Your cousin?" Harry asked, completely shocked at Marie's revelation.

"Yes, my cousin," repeated Marie with a smile. "My grandmother on my mother's side, Ophelia, was the sister of Argyle Black, who is Sirius's great-grandfather back through his father's line."

"So he is probably your guardian in the magical world Harry," Stephan said. "Although, he couldn't do much in Azkaban, and I'd imagine he still can't do much while he's on the run."

"Do you think there's any way that he could be found innocent?" asked Harry. "I have proof, but it's just memories of a night near the end of third year. Couldn't I put them in a pensive for someone else to see? Or take veritaserum to prove that I'm telling the truth?"

"Yes you could, and if you want to help him, then I'm sure you would have to do both," Stephan answered. "There also might be a way we could help speed up the process to, although if it did happen, I'm sure there would be a few people in the Ministry who would be quite upset."

"Help? How?" asked Harry with something akin to desperation in his voice.

"I think dad's saying that we could invite Susan's aunt over one day for you to talk to," Daphne said with a smile as she looked from Harry to her father and received a nod in response.

"Susan's aunt?" a now confused Harry asked.

"Susan Bones. She's a Hufflepuff in our year and one of those friends I mentioned in my second letter," Daphne clarified. "Her aunt Amelia is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry."

"And she could look at the memories and clear his name? That would be brilliant!" cried Harry as he turned to Daphne and hugged her tightly.

"You might even want to mention it to Sirius and have him come over on the same day," Marie added, getting a nod from her husband. "I'm sure he would jump at the chance to prove his innocence. And, it would be good to see him again."

"But, my owl hasn't returned yet," said Harry as he thought about everything that had just been said. "I know he's not too far away, but without Hedwig, I can't get a message to him."

"How long has your owl been away?" Marie asked.

"Since the end of school," replied Harry. "I sent her out with letters for Ron and Hermione, but she never returned. I haven't even received any mail from my friends either. Daphne's letters have been the only things that have come for me."

This explanation caused Marie to frown as she thought about it.

"Redirection ward?" Stephan asked his wife, drawing curious looks from the three teens.

"Possibly," replied Marie. "But it would have to be.. Harry, could I see the portkey that Daphne sent to you this morning please?"

Harry nodded and slid the silver ring off of his finger and handed it across the table to Marie, who placed it on a sheet of paper in front of her then drew her wand.

"_Portus revelio!_" Marie said clearly as she tapped the ring with the tip of her wand.

There was a bright yellow flash and then words began to write themselves on the paper. A minute later, the writing had stopped and Marie picked up the list and frowned at what she saw.

"Keyed anti-apparition ward surrounding the property, incoming mail redirection ward, outgoing mail redirection ward, and a very weak unknown blood-based protective ward keyed to positive feelings and family," Marie read aloud from the paper. "Then some more which I know are around our property here."

"What is all of that?" asked Harry, somehow knowing that he should be upset with what he had just heard.

"That is a list of all of the wards that this portkey traveled through to bring you here this morning," Marie answered, still frowning at the paper. "The keyed anti-apparition ward will only allow those specified by the caster or those bearing keyed items created by the caster through. The mail redirection wards divert any mail that you send or receive to another person. Whoever that is most likely has your owl. The protective ward is unknown. All this could tell was that it is very weak and keyed to positive feelings. That is what is most likely needed to recharge it."

"The blood protection is from my mother I've been told," said Harry quietly. "I have certain protection from Him because of her sacrifice that night. Although I don't know why it has anything to do with positive feelings. Dumbledore never mentioned anything about that. All I was ever told was that I had to return there every summer for the protections to recharge."

"Do you think Dumbledore would have anything to do with those other wards around Harry's house?" Tracy asked.

"It's possible," replied Stephan. "While I don't agree with everything he does, I do have to admit that he is a very knowledgeable and powerful wizard. But why would he do it though?"

"Hold on," Harry said, turning to Daphne. "If there are wards to redirect owls, how come yours made it through?"

"Did you ever notice the small metal band around his one leg?" asked Daphne. "Mum got that from the Ministry. It's charmed to allow the owl to bypass warded areas to deliver letters. It's also charmed to only allow mail that is not hexed, cursed, or jinxed in any way that would be harmful to the person receiving it."

"Brilliant, that is," Harry exclaimed, earning himself amused grins from everyone.

"I think Apollo would be willing to deliver a letter for you Harry," said Daphne. "I'll send you a letter letting you know when to come back over, and then you can let Sirius know."

"Thank you," Harry said earnestly as he looked from Daphne to Marie to Stephan. "No one else has even tried to help Sirius, not even Dumbledore. And he knows that Sirius is innocent too."

"All the more reason to help then," said Marie. "If Dumbledore knows and won't do anything about it, then there's definitely something very wrong."

"Speaking of helping, would it be alright to do what I asked about earlier?" Daphne asked her mother while glancing at Harry.

Receiving a nod and a smile from her mother, Daphne jumped up from her chair and pulled Harry up as well. She practically dragged him out of the dining room and into the family's study. Following close behind the two were Tracy and her parents.

Coming to a stop in front of a glass covered display case hanging on a wall, Harry's eyes widened as he looked at the wands it contained. Looking questioningly at Daphne, he was rewarded with a warm smile.

"Remember how I told you that I was using my grandmother's wand to practice magic over the summer? Well, I asked my parents if you could use one too, and after meeting you today they agreed," Daphne told Harry excitedly. "They've agreed to let you borrow one until either you get another to use or we return to Hogwarts."

"Are you sure Daphne?" asked Harry as he turned to face her. Everyone there could hear the longing in his voice.

"Yes Harry," Daphne said. "Just open up the case and run your hand along the wands until you feel one that will work for you."

Looking to Marie and Stephan and receiving nods and smiles from the both of them, Harry turned back to the case and opened the glass cover. Slowly, he raised his right hand up and started to move his hand from one side to the other, letting his fingertips lightly brush along the surface of the wands.

Most of them didn't do anything when he touched them. Two seemed to lightly shock him, and one felt outright hostile. Near the opposite end from which he started at though, one wand seemed to feel welcoming. Harry stopped his hand over that one and lightly grasped it. Gasps from Daphne and her parents we drowned out by the feelings and sensations he was receiving from the wand.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was really only a minute, Harry stepped away from the case holding the wand in his hand and smiling.

"Harry, why did you pick that wand?" asked Marie as she looked at the boy intently.

"It felt welcoming," Harry replied, still looking at the wand. "Two shocked me and one was hostile, but this one invited me to hold it."

"It invited you? What do you mean?" asked Stephan.

"I don't know really," Harry said. "It felt like the wand didn't mind if I held it. Once I did though, it felt as though it was examining me and my life. It almost felt like it was judging me."

That brought a stunned silence to the group.

"Do you know whose wand that was Harry?" Marie asked as she looked at Daphne with a smile.

"No, who's?" questioned Harry.

"It was my grandfather's," Daphne answered with a grin. "Oak, ten inches long with a dragon heartstring as a core. It's the same as my grandmother's. They were twin wands."

"Your grandmother's wand?" asked a surprised Harry. "As in the one you're using now?"

Daphne just smiled.

"Well, it would seem that your parents approve," Marie said quietly to Stephan.

"Try it out Harry," said a grinning Tracy. "Show us what you can do."

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry said as he thought of the feelings he had when Daphne had hugged him earlier in the day.

The other four gasped as a large silver stag burst from the end of the wand and stood in between them and Harry. Seeing nothing threatening, the stag turned around to face Harry before it vanished.

"Oh my," gasped Marie, "a corporeal patronus."

"I've been able to do that since before the end of our third year," Harry said softly. "Professor Lupin taught me how to do it."

"That's a very advanced piece of magic Harry," said Stephan in approval. "There aren't many adult wizards or witches who can do that as well as you did."

Daphne caught Harry's eye and smiled, before launching herself at him and giving him another of those wonderful hugs he had come to like so much.

"You sure know how to pick them Daph," Tracy said quietly, but loud enough for everyone there to hear.

Daphne, still hugging Harry, turned her head and stuck her tongue out at her best friend before grinning.

They were interrupted when Trixy popped into the room in front of Stephan and Marie.

"Mistress asked for Trixy to be telling her when it was eight o'clock," said the elf to Marie. "It is being eight o'clock now."

"Thank you Trixy," Marie replied.

Daphne, Tracy and Harry all turned to look questioningly at Marie.

"I asked Trixy to let me know when it was eight so that Harry could make it home at a decent hour," said Marie. "Harry, could I see the portkey for a minute please?"

Harry nodded as he slipped the silver ring off of his finger and handed it to Marie. Marie took the ring and held it with her left hand while she took out her wand with her right.

"_Portus_!" Marie said after a minute of deep concentration.

The silver ring glowed bright blue for a few seconds then returned to normal. Marie handed it back to Harry and took a butterbeer from Trixy who had popped back in with the drink.

"The ring is now a permanent two-way portkey having only one fixed destination," said Marie tiredly. "No matter where you are, if you say the words to come here, it will bring you to the garden just like this morning. When you say 'take me back', the portkey will return you to the spot where you left from."

"Thank you very much," Harry said sincerely.

"You're welcome to come back any time you want or need to," said Marie with a smile. "If no one is around, call for Trixy and she'll help you find someone."

"You do realize what you just said to Harry and gave him permission to do, don't you Marie?" Tracy asked with an impish grin directed at Daphne.

"Yes, I do," replied Marie, also with a grin, "but I trust Harry and my daughter not to abuse what I've allowed.. too much."

"I think that's my cue then," Harry said with a smile. "Marie and Stephan, thank you for everything today. And thank you again for the ring. That means a lot to me."

"Think nothing of it Harry," said Marie. "You're welcome back any time. And we'll let you know when to get my cousin to come over too."

"It was a pleasure Harry," Stephan said. "I look forward to seeing you again and continuing our conversation from earlier if you will permit."

"You're not what I expected Harry," said Tracy as she stepped forward and gave him a quick hug.

Harry smiled, nodded and blushed in turn before turning to Daphne and hugging her.

"Goodbye Daph, thank you for today and everything," Harry said quietly. "I'll see you again soon."

Blushing and smiling, Daphne released Harry from the hug to let him step back.

"Take me back," Harry said softly, and with a small flash, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Wands and Wounds

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley were all sitting in the living room watching television. Dudley was completely absorbed by the inane show, while his parents were only paying miniscule attention to it. They were waiting and listening for their nephew to try and make his way back into the house.

They had noticed that he was missing when he didn't make his way in for dinner, the only meal they were providing for him. Dudley of course, was happy to take Harry's portion for himself. When dinner was finished, Petunia worried over leaving the pile of dirty dishes for her no good nephew or doing them herself so that the kitchen would again be spotless. The dilemma was solved for her when Vernon called her out to watch television with the rest of the family.

The show ended at eight o'clock, and another was just starting when the back door opened and Harry walked in trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Boy!" roared Vernon as he flung himself up from the chair he had been sitting in. "Where in the devil have you been? Sneaking around causing who knows what sort of mischief probably. And how in the blazes did you open the door? Where did you steal the key from?"

"I used my own key uncle," Harry said calmly while holding out his borrowed wand.

"Put that blasted thing away boy," bellowed Vernon, who's face was rapidly reddening. "You know the rules here. No freakish business allowed!"

"And where did you take off to today while you were supposed to be doing chores?" Petunia asked.

"If you must know, I was at a friend's place for the day and was invited to stay for dinner," said Harry with a smile as he thought back over his day.

"Friends?" Dudley spat. "What friends? You don't have any friends around here."

"All thanks to you Big D," agreed Harry. "But I never said they lived around here. It was a friend from school. You know, that place where they teach me magic."

Vernon's face changed from red to purple, Petunia's face went white, and Dudley just gaped as Harry said the "m" word.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Vernon screamed as he started moving towards Harry. "MENTIONING YOUR FREAKISHNESS IN OUR HOUSE. YOU'LL REGRET THAT."

"Stop right there uncle," said Harry in a quiet yet stern voice as he brandished his borrowed wand. "Come any closer and I'll curse you."

With an inarticulate bellow, Vernon lunged at Harry.

"_Impedimenta_!" Harry yelled, causing a wave of magic to rush at his uncle and freeze him in mid lunge.

"Vernon!" shrieked Petunia.

"I warned him," said Harry, still on his guard. "As you can see, I can do magic now. Leave me alone, and I'll leave you.."

Harry was prevented from finishing what he was saying when a ceramic vase hit him in the shoulder and spun him around, knocking him to the floor.

"Dudley!" shrieked Petunia.

"Bloody hell," Harry moaned as he started to pick himself up off of the floor.

He didn't get too far because Dudley had charged and tackled him back to the floor where he proceeded to punch and hit Harry as hard as he could. A punch to the face and his nose was broken. Another and his eye was closed. A knee to the ribs and he heard something crack.

Harry could only curl up and try to protect himself as best he could. With his one open eye, he saw his borrowed wand lying on the floor just out of his reach. Stretching out a hand, Harry desperately willed the wand to return to him so he could get his cousin off of him.

A flash of brilliant jade green flared around Harry and knocked a startled Dudley off and propelled him away. Harry also found that the wand was back in his hand.

Grasping a chair, Harry pulled himself shakily to his feet and observed his 'family'. Vernon was still frozen in place. Dudley was lying on the floor back in the living room and Petunia was on the floor beside him fussing over her 'poor little Diddy Dumpkins'. Watching them, Harry started for the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Petunia snarled. "You fix Vernon and Dudley."

"Not bloody likely," spat Harry. "In case you just missed what happened, your husband tried to attack me, and your son did. I should ring the police and get them over here right now. Better yet, I should go out the front door and start screaming. That'd get all the neighbors looking, wouldn't it?"

"What are you going to do then?" Petunia asked quietly, her face even paler than before. "And where did you get that.. stick. It's not yours."

"I'm going to go up and pack my things, and then I'm returning to my friend's place," stated Harry as he started up the stairs. "I probably won't be back this summer, if at all ever again. As for my wand, I'm surprised you noticed, but it doesn't matter."

"At least fix Vernon," Petunia wailed after him.

"It'll wear off eventually," replied Harry from the top of the stairs.

Stopping first in the bathroom, Harry quickly but gently washed away the blood from his face and examined his reflection in the mirror. He had a broken nose, his left eye was swollen shut and lots of bruises were starting to show already. He would look like hell in the morning.

Next, he made his way to his room where he opened his trunk and quickly packed all of his things in it. Closing the trunk, Harry pointed the wand at it and muttered a shrinking spell. Picking up the matchbook-sized trunk, he placed it in his pocket. Turning to his desk, he noticed a letter lying there unopened with a brilliant reddish-gold feather laying on top of it. Picking up the letter, Harry recognized the writing on the envelope as Dumbledore's.

_Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. It has been brought to my attention that you were not at your relative's home today. I must stress the importance of you staying at home and on the property until the end of the month. At that time, I will have arranged another place for you to spend the remainder of the summer._

_Again, please stay on the property. If you leave, you will have to be returned. It is for your own safety my boy._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry stared at the letter for a good minute after he had finished reading it. He could not believe what it said. Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen from the desk, he scribbled a note back to Dumbledore and placed it face down on the desk. Pointing at the feather with his borrowed wand, Harry muttered a minor transfiguration spell that made the tip of the feather into a sharp point. He then stabbed the feather down through the letter into the top of the desk. Stepping back, he gestured with the wand and placed an imperturbable spell upon the desk so that no one could touch the letter without first canceling the spell.

Satisfied, Harry walked out of his room and closed the door. Turning to face it, he placed the strongest locking charm he knew upon the door. Smiling slightly, he made his way back down the stairs and saw that Vernon was still frozen in place and Dudley was still lying on the floor unconscious. Petunia was sitting at the kitchen table and appeared to be waiting for him.

"Where are you going to go?" Petunia asked wearily as Harry walked towards the back door.

"To a friend's place," replied Harry. "What does it matter to you anyways?"

"You can't leave you know," Petunia said. "You're not allowed. He won't let you."

"Well bugger him then," snarled Harry. "He has no say over what I do here. This isn't school."

"But.." Petunia began to say.

"But nothing, aunt Petunia," interrupted Harry. "This place has never been a home to me, and you have never acted like family. As far as I'm concerned, we aren't family."

As soon as Harry said that he did not consider them family, there was a flash of blood red light around the two of them. The light flared, then seemed to solidify before it cracked and shattered like glass.

Petunia gasped at the sudden appearance of the light, then paled as it shattered.

"Lily would be very disappointed in you Petunia. Goodbye," said Harry as he walked out the door and into the back yard.

Walking to his spot behind the hedge, Harry didn't hesitate to say the words that activated the portkey. With a flash, he was gone.

PSWCPSWCPSWC

Albus Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in his office at Hogwarts. He was worried about the events of the day. Harry Potter had left his relative's house and had gone somewhere for the day. The spelled letter that he had Fawkes deliver earlier had just told him that Harry had picked it up and read it.

But it was not supposed to be possible for the boy to leave the property. The protective blood ward had been modified to keep him from going outside of their range. The boy didn't know how to apparate, so he couldn't leave that way, and the mail wards that Severus had set up would prevent him from receiving portkeys from anyone. This had been tested three times already. The first was by Sirius trying to get him out of the house earlier in the week. The second time was a Gringotts owl. And the third time was a letter from Voldemort himself that was charmed so that when it was read, it would stun the person reading it and then portkey them away while they were unconscious.

Suddenly, one of the silvery objects on his desk shattered. Rushing over, Dumbledore's face paled as he recognized the object. It had been the one he was examining earlier to determine if there was a problem with the blood ward at the Dursley's place. It was a monitoring device that he had tied into the wards when he had modified them to keep Harry on the property.

Grabbing his wand from off of the desk, Dumbledore reached into a pocket and pulled out a small silver chain. Tapping it with his wand, the chain glowed blue for a second, then returned to normal. Grasping the chain tighter, Dumbledore vanished from his office.

PSWCPSWCPSWC

Harry landed in a heap on the ground in the same spot where he had arrived earlier that morning. Standing on shaky legs, he started to walk towards the back door of the house. As he approached the door, a light was turned on and Marie stepped out and looked around.

"I didn't expect you to try and sneak in to see Daphne this soon Harry," said Marie with a hint of a smile in her voice.

Marie's smile quickly vanished as Harry staggered into the lighted area in front of the door and she was able to see the condition that he was in. Gasping in shock, she rushed forward to help the boy into the house.

"Trixy," Marie called out as they entered the house, "bring pain relieving, bone knitting, and blood replenishing potions to me."

A few seconds later, the house elf appeared carrying a number of small potion vials in her hands. She quickly made her way to where Marie was helping Harry to sit down in a chair and after setting down the vials, she snapped her fingers and a large pot of water and a clean wash cloth appeared beside her mistress and the wounded boy.

Nodding in thanks, Marie began to clean Harry's face which was again covered in blood from his nose and the cut below his left eye. When she was satisfied, Marie examined the vials and chose two. Opening them, she handed them to Harry and watched as he briefly examined them himself before swallowing their contents.

"Now, will you tell me what happened Harry," asked Marie softly as she regarded the boy seated before her.

"They didn't like it when I was able to get in the locked door," Harry mumbled. "Vernon came at me and I hit him with an impediment jinx. Then my cousin caught me off guard and chucked something heavy at me which knocked me down. Then he attacked me and did all this."

Marie's eyes widened in horror as she listened to Harry calmly tell her the highlites of his return home.

"I did something that made Dudley stop," continued Harry. "I went upstairs, got cleaned up and packed, then found a letter from Dumbledore on my desk telling me he knew I'd been out for the day and not to leave again. I wrote him a letter back, charmed the quill, the desk and the door. Went downstairs and talked briefly with Petunia, then a light surrounded us and shattered. I used the portkey and came here."

"Let's get you upstairs and in to bed," Marie said as she helped Harry to stand again. "Those potions should help with your injuries, but they will also make you sleep."

Marie helped Harry up the stairs and into the room where he had changed earlier before dinner. Gently, she undid the buttons on his shirt and helped him get it off, and gasped in shock as she saw the scars on his upper body. Moving quickly, she threw back the blankets on the bed and helped Harry climb in. Covering him back up, Marie bent over and lightly kissed him on the forehead as his eyes finally slipped closed.

PSWCPSWCPSWC

Dumbledore appeared in the back yard of number four Privet Drive and swiftly made his way to the back door and entered the house with out knocking. The sight that greeted him was not what he had expected. Petunia Dursley was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hand and was sobbing quietly. Vernon Dursley was apparently frozen in mid lunge halfway between the kitchen and the living room and Dudley Dursley was lying unconscious on the living room floor.

Sighing in resignation, Dumbledore quickly headed up the stairs to Harry's room. He was momentarily halted as he found that the door would not open for him. Brandishing his wand, Dumbledore used the common unlocking charm and found to his surprise that it did not work. Muttering the words to a more potent unlocking spell, Dumbledore was again surprised as he felt it draw heavily upon his magic to overpower the locking charm.

Entering the room, his eyes focused immediately on the note lying on the desk which was impaled by the feather. Reaching out to remove the feather, Dumbledore found that he was unable to touch the feather or the note. Sighing again, he gestured with his wand and the imperturbable spell was cancelled. Removing the feather and picking up the note, his eyes lost their remaining twinkle as he read.

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I, Harry James Potter, last son of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, do hereby formally request that you cease your interference in regards to myself and my actions during the summer holidays. As we are not at Hogwarts, I remind you that you have NO authority over myself or my actions._

_I also formally request that you release my owl from your custody immediately. The mail redirection wards around this property could have only been placed with your knowledge, so therefore you have or know where my owl is._

_All you need know is that I will be returning to continue my schooling at Hogwarts on September 1__st__. However, if you persist in this behavior, I will look at other options for continuing my schooling elsewhere._

_Beat up and bleeding,_

_Harry James Potter_

Cursing quietly, Dumbledore pocketed the note as he rushed out of the room and back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What happened here tonight Petunia?" asked Dumbledore sternly, causing the sobbing woman to look up at him.

"He came in late and pulled out a stick that wasn't his," Petunia spat. "He said something and Vernon was frozen like that, then he did something to Dudders before he left."

"You're not telling me the whole truth Petunia," said Dumbledore as he looked directly into her eyes.

Petunia Dursley shuddered as she felt Dumbledore's eyes meet hers. It felt like he was looking into her rather than at her. She shuddered again more, violently this time, as the events of the night replayed in her memory. She watched her husband try to harm Harry, and then she watched her son succeed. She watched as Harry came down the stairs, she heard again the words he spoke, and she saw again the light that formed around them before it shattered.

Shaking his head in disgust, Dumbledore broke contact with Petunia's mind. He had learned everything that he could, but not everything that he wanted. Harry could never come back here and use the protection that the blood ward provided. He knew that there would never have been any hope of Lily's son finding a loving environment to grow up in here, but he had not been counting on the boy to come right out and state that he did not consider them family.

Walking out into the back yard, Dumbledore took one last look around trying to find some clue as to how Harry had left. After a minute of searching, he raised his wand and muttered something under his breath. There was a flare of light around the house as the remaining wards were dissolved. Putting his wand away and sighing again, Dumbledore pulled out the silver chain and whispered a word before vanishing.

PSWCPSWCPSWC

A knock at the door caused Daphne and Tracy to stop their conversation and look from their whispered conversation and see Marie standing in the door. Both girls frowned as they took in Marie's appearance. She was pale and there were small spots of what looked like blood on her hands and clothing.

"What happened Mum?" asked Daphne with concern.

"Harry was attacked when he returned to the muggle's place," Marie replied, receiving shocked gasps from the two girls. "He was able to get away and used the portkey to return here. He's cleaned up as well as I can and has had some potions to help with the injuries. He's in the room across from here sleeping."

Daphne was up off of the bed in a flash and rushing for the door closely followed by Tracy. Marie however, stopped both girls and directed them back to where they had been sitting.

"He needs his sleep," Marie said to them. "The potions he had induce sleep so that they can work better. You'll be able to see him in the morning when he's awake."

Sitting back down with a pout, Daphne nodded her acceptance at her mother's words.

"He'll be fine Daphne," said Marie with a small smile. "I need to talk with your father first, but I think he'll have the rest of the summer to prove it to you."

"You do know you just reinforced the permission you gave before he left?" Tracy asked Marie with a grin.

"I do, but as I said before, I trust them not to abuse it.. much," replied Marie with a matching grin.

"Mum!" Daphne cried in embarrassment.

"I'll leave you two now," said Marie. "I've got to talk with your father about this and I also think we should talk to Amelia sooner than we had planned to. Good night you two, and please, let Harry sleep peacefully tonight."

Receiving agreeing nods from the girls, Marie turned and closed the door as she left.

"So, what are we going to do Daph?" Tracy asked as soon as the door closed. "Something like this can't go unpunished."

"I know Tracy, but I think we should let Harry have a bit of input on this too seeing as how he was the one who got hurt," replied Daphne.

"Agreed," Tracy said with a small grin. "Let's see if he would have been a worthy addition to Slytherin."

"That sounds good," agreed Daphne with a matching grin. "But I think first, we need to write a few letters and invite some people over soon. I know Mum will get things going with Amelia, but why don't we see if we can help give it a kick start."

PSWCPSWCPSWC

In a well lit but grimy sitting room, a number of people were milling around anxiously. As one, they turned to look as the door to the room flew open and their leader strode into the room. Nodding and acknowledging his welcome, Albus Dumbledore made his way to the front of the room. All eyes followed him and everyone quieted down.

"My friends, thank you for coming on such short notice," Dumbledore said. "It is with a heavy heart that I must deliver some disturbing news. This evening, shortly after eight o'clock, Harry Potter was kidnapped."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Prisoners and Pardons

"So what do you think Padfoot?" Remus asked as he and Sirius left the kitchen at the end of the Order meeting.

"I think you need to keep quiet Moony," replied Sirius. "At least until we get somewhere that we can talk properly. Marauder's rule number three."

Nodding in agreement, but with a thoughtful look on his face, Remus followed Sirius up the stairs to the master bedroom. As soon as they were both in, Sirius closed the door and waved his wand at it. The door glowed briefly followed by the four walls, floor and ceiling.

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced by a gesture from Sirius who waved his wand in a complicated motion first at Remus, and then over himself. Two brief flashes of light came from each of them, indicating that some sort of spell had just been removed.

"Were those listening charms?" Remus asked after getting a nod from his friend.

"Two of them," growled Sirius, "on each of us. Two had Dumbledore's signature, and the other two I recognized from Snivellus."

"What do they think we know?" Remus wondered aloud. "Probably want to see if we know anything about Harry or if we hear from him. But anyways, back to my original question Padfoot."

"What I think," began Sirius, "is that Dumbledore isn't telling us the truth. I think Harry has indeed left Privet drive, but I do not think he was kidnapped. The old man was far to calm when he arrived here."

"I think you're right Padfoot, but where would Harry have gone?" Remus asked. "My first thought would be the Weasley's, but since they're here and haven't said anything, I think we can count that out."

"What about that girl, the one who helped him save me back in his third year?" questioned Sirius. "She's muggleborn. Do you think he went there and is hiding out?"

"To Hermione's place," Remus muttered, "yes, that could be a possibility. We'll have to.."

Remus was interrupted by something tapping on the bedroom's main window. Looking over, the two men saw a large regal looking grey owl perched outside. Getting up from where he had flopped down into a chair, Sirius hurried over to open the window for the owl.

With the window open, the owl flew in and landed on the back of the chair that Sirius had just emptied. Observing the two men, the owl focused on Sirius and gave a short hoot. Sirius understood its meaning and made his way over to the owl where he untied the letter it was carrying. Opening the letter and starting to read, his eyes widened and his hands started to shake.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" asked a concerned Remus. "Who's the letter from and what does it say? Is it from Harry?"

"Close Moony," Sirius replied. "It's about Harry and myself too, and it's from a cousin."

"A cousin?" questioned Remus. "I really hope you don't mean the Malfoys or the Lestranges."

"No, not them, thank god," Sirius muttered. "It's from the Greengrass family. Well, their daughter to be specific. Here, you read it."

Sighing in relief, Remus took the letter from Sirius and began to read.

_Cousin Sirius,_

_By now, you've probably found out that Harry Potter is missing from his home. I don't know what you've been told about it, but the facts are that after spending a fun day here with myself, a friend, and my parents, Harry used a portkey and returned home, where he was greeted by a lovingly administered beating. Somehow he incapacitated them and used the same portkey to return here where my mother cleaned him up and gave him healing potions. He is currently asleep in one of our guest rooms._

_Also, an interesting observation about where Harry has been living. Did you know that there was a very weak unknown blood-based protective ward based on positive feelings and family around the house along with a keyed anti-apparition ward and incoming and outgoing mail redirection wards?_

_As for how I am your cousin, well.. my great grandmother through the maternal line was the sister of your grandfather through the paternal line. That should give you enough clues to figure things out._

_On another note, if my family can arrange for you to talk directly to Madame Bones and prove to her that you are innocent as Harry says, would you take the opportunity? For Harry's sake, I would hope that you would immediately say yes. We're going to try and have her come over tomorrow morning. If you happened to show up around noon, I think she could be convinced to listen to what you have to say. The floo address is our family name's Manor._

_Anything you wish to write back can be sent with Apollo._

_Harry's friend_

"What do you think Padfoot?" asked Remus as he finished reading the letter. "About all of it?"

"I think," Sirius replied with a slight smirk, "that somehow Harry has made himself a very good friend. I also think that we need to keep this to ourselves. Now, help me write something suitable to send back with this most excellent owl."

"Wait Sirius," said Remus as he looked back down at the letter. "No one is supposed to know about the blood wards on Harry's home, or so Dumbledore says. How does your cousin's daughter know about them?"

"Well I would assume that my cousin Marie was the one who made the portkey for Harry," Sirius explained. "She works for the Ministry in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Transportation and is rather high up. I'm sure she'd be able to do a reading of a portkey to see what wards it's passed through."

"That makes sense," agreed Remus, "but there's still something that's bothering me after having the blood wards mentioned. Almost like a thought I'm not supposed to have.."

Remus let his words trail of as a look of confusion quickly followed by concern played upon his face.

"Something's not right Sirius," Remus practically growled. "I can't stay focused on that particular thought."

"Obliviation or some kind or perhaps a memory charm?" inquired an equally concerned Sirius. "But why about that specific thought? Unless.."

Now it was Sirius' turn to let his speech trail off into thought as his mind could only come to one conclusion. It just so happened that Remus reached the same conclusion for himself at the same time.

"Dumbledore!" they both spat at the same time.

"You know Moony, I'm rapidly losing what little faith I had remaining in that man," Sirius said in a quiet but menacing tone. "His treatment of the two of us and especially how he has handled Harry all these years. I'm starting to feel like there's some motive behind it all that we're not seeing or even supposed to see."

"I.. I.. want to.. agree," stammered Remus, almost fighting to get the words out. "It.. it feels like I can't though."

"What's wrong Moony?" Sirius asked in concern as he rushed to his friend's side.

"I can't think.. I can't think ill of the man Padfoot," said Remus, his eyes widening in realization. "My mind won't let the thoughts form."

Raising his wand, Sirius looked to Remus for permission. Receiving a nod, Sirius pointed the wand at his friend's head.

"_Ostendo Memoria!_" said Sirius quietly but firmly.

A thin grey beam shot out of the wand and connected with Remus. Holding the spell for almost a minute before ending it, Sirius finally lowered his wand and stared at his friend in concern.

"That was just a revealing spell Moony," Sirius again said quietly. "It told me that your memories have indeed been both altered and suppressed. Sadly, it doesn't tell me who did the spell work on you, but if you want me to try and reverse things, that might let you know who did it."

"I trust you Padfoot," said Remus as he moved to take a seat in one of the chairs in the room. "I know you had obliviator training while you were working with the Aurors. And who knows what else you've picked up since you started reading in the Black Library since you've been stuck here."

"As true as that is Moony, it's still been a long time since I've used those skills on anyone," Sirius pointed out, as he too took a seat in a chair and turned it to face Remus. "Now I know where to look in your mind because of that last spell, but this time, I'm going to have to put some power behind the spell. The spells on you were powerfully done and I'll have to break them. Keep your occlumency up but allow me in. And please keep your wolf under control as much as possible."

Remus nodded as he took a couple of deep calming breaths to prepare himself. Looking at Sirius, he nodded again to indicate he was ready.

"_Novo Claro Fateor!_" said Sirius forcefully as he pointed his wand again at his friend.

The tip of the wand flashed briefly, but other than that there was no visible sign that anything was happening. After a full minute of silence, both men began to shake slightly. At the two minute mark, Remus' hands were white from how tightly he was holding the arms of the chair. Sirius was shaking more noticeably and was now covered in sweat. Seconds later, both let out a gasp and both sank back into the chairs they occupied.

"Moony my friend," Sirius muttered quietly, "please try to not let that happen again. I love you like a brother, but the mind of a werewolf is a dangerous place to work."

Remus didn't reply. His death grip on the arms of the chair had relaxed and his eyes were closed. The expression on his face however, was one of barely restrained fury.

"It was him Sirius," growled Remus quietly. "Him and his pet snake."

"I know Moony. I saw it all too," Sirius said gently, trying to calm his friend. "Loyalty compulsions, changes to your memory of certain events and hiding of other memories. Perhaps worst of all was the changing and suppression of your personality and inner wolf."

"Why Padfoot?" asked Remus, although it too came out more like a growl. "Why did he have to do it? What did he have to gain?"

"Perhaps it wasn't a question of what he had to gain Moony," Sirius answered. "Perhaps it was a question of what he had to lose."

There was silence for the next few minutes as the two sat quietly thinking about the memories they had just seen. Eventually Sirius stood up and walked over to a desk near the window with the still waiting owl.

PSWCPSWCPSWC

It was the noise that woke Harry up the next morning. He had been sleeping very comfortably in the bed that Marie had helped him into after his second arrival yesterday. The healing potions she had given him to drink also caused him to fall into a deep sleep which would help him recover faster.

But for the past hour or so, he had been hovering at the edge of wakefulness. Noise, or more specifically voices, had started his ascent to wakefulness. Now, as he lay there in bed, he could clearly hear voices that he recognized from his time at school.

Sitting up in bed with a groan, he looked around the room, but without his glasses on, everything was somewhat fuzzy. Thinking for a second, Harry snapped his fingers.

"Trixy," Harry called quietly, remembering the name of the house elf that had helped Marie last night.

"Yes friend of young mistress?" the house elf asked as she popped into the room.

"Could you bring me my clothes and my glasses please Trixy?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course friend of young mistress, Trixy can be doing," replied the small elf with a smile and a snap of her fingers.

Suddenly appearing there on the bed within arms reach was his clothing all clean and neatly folded in a pile with his glasses sitting on top. With a smile, Harry put on his glasses and nodded his thanks to the house elf.

"Thanks Trixy," Harry said as he grabbed his clothes and moved to get out of the bed. "I'll be down shortly."

PSWCPSWCPSWC

The noise that woke Harry up was coming from the voices of people in the sitting room downstairs. Daphne, Tracy and Marie were there along with some friends that Daphne had invited over last night after hearing about Harry returning. Sitting comfortably in the room with them were Padma Patil, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Susan's aunt Amelia Bones.

They all now knew that Harry was there, and Amelia had been told that the reason she had been invited was because there was a good chance that Sirius Black would be joining them. After everyone's initial fearful reaction, Marie explained to them what Harry had said last night at dinner about Sirius being innocent. This calmed people down and Amelia did agree to hear them both out before reacting.

All conversation suddenly stopped as Harry stepped into the doorway, his expression one of surprise.

"Um, hi," said Harry lamely as he tried to take in everyone he saw in the room.

Springing up from where she was sitting, Daphne rushed over and hugged him tightly. Looks of shock and surprise appeared on the faces of the guests, except for Tracy and Marie, both of whom were smiling.

"Harry, how could you?" Neville moaned in a passable imitation of Ron. "She's a Slytherin!"

Everyone turned to look at Neville and could see the smirk on his face. Smiling, Daphne grabbed Harry's had and led him over to the sofa where she had been sitting with Tracy. Sitting down again in her former place at the one end, she pulled Harry down to sit beside her.

"It's good to see you up and awake this morning Harry," said Marie as she eyed her daughter and Harry. "I see that you're recovered from your ordeal last night."

"Thank you again for helping me Marie," Harry replied.

"Think nothing of it Harry," said Marie with a smile. "Now, you're probably wondering what everyone is doing here?"

"Not really. I figure Daphne had something to do with it," Harry answered. "She did mention that she had friends who weren't in Slytherin, and she also mentioned something about getting Susan's aunt over to help with Sirius. I'm guessing that's who's sitting there between Susan and Hannah."

"Indeed Mr. Potter," the middle aged witch sitting between the two girls replied. "I am Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry."

"It's a pleasure to meet you madam, and it's good to see all of you too," Harry said as he looked at everyone else in the room. "Although I must say I'm a bit surprised to see you here Neville."

"Daphne and I have known each other since we were little," explained Neville. "And we work together in Herbology a lot too."

"Neville, how could you," Harry mocked with a grin, also doing a passable imitation of Ron. "She's a Slytherin!"

"Alright you two, that's enough," said Daphne with a grin as she poked Harry in the ribs with her elbow.

"Indeed," Marie agreed. "Amelia is here in an official capacity this morning, and we don't want to waste her time."

"If what you've told me is true, it won't be wasted time," replied Amelia as she pulled a tiny box out of a pocket.

Placing the box on the table in front of her, Amelia flicked her wrist which caused her wand to appear in her hand. She then tapped the box twice, causing it to expand. With another flick of the wrist, her wand vanished.

"That's a neat trick Madam Bones," Harry said while watching the wand appear and then vanish. "A charmed wand holder on your forearm I'm guessing?"

"Good guess Mr. Potter," replied Amelia. "Special issue for DMLE employees only. But, as to why I'm here this morning, I'm told you witnessed events which could prove that Sirius Black is innocent."

"That's right Madam Bones," Harry agreed excitedly, sitting up straighter. "Ron, Hermione and I, as well as Professor Lupin all saw Peter Pettigrew that night in the Shrieking Shack. He admitted that he betrayed my parents to Voldemort and that he killed those innocent people and faked his own death."

"And why was this never reported to the DMLE?" asked Amelia as she began pulling items out of the enlarged box and placing them on the table in front of her.

"Professor Snape was there at the end and told the Minister that Sirius had Confunded us," Harry explained. "And Dumbledore told us that the words of a pair of thirteen year old students would not stand against the words of all the witnesses who swore they saw Sirius kill Pettigrew that night."

Looks of shock and amazement were on the faces of everyone in the room. The students had only ever heard rumors of what had happened at the end of their third year, and the adults had never heard anything.

"What I'm going to do Mr. Potter," a stern faced Amelia stated, "is have you take three drops of Veritaserum and then answer some questions I'll ask you. These questions and answers will be recorded on this charmed parchment, which will also indicate truthfulness or falsehoods by the color of the ink it uses. After that, I will have you recall any memories related to the events of that night and will assist you in placing them in this pensive. We will then view them and decide where to go from there."

"Alright, I'm ready," a determined Harry stated.

"Very good," Amelia said as she again drew her wand and tapped the parchment lying on the table in front of her. "Let us start the Veritaserum questioning of Mr. Harry James Potter about the events which happened during his third year at Hogwarts concerning the escaped Sirius Black. I am Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, performing the questioning. Mr. Potter, do you agree to willingly take three drops of Veritaserum to ensure the truthfulness of your answers?"

"I do, Madam Bones," agreed Harry.

"I will now give Mr. Potter three drops of DMLE provided Veritaserum," Madam Bones stated as she unsealed a small vial and motioned for Harry to open his mouth.

Doing as instructed, Harry sat there and allowed three drops of the clear liquid to be given to him. Closing his mouth and sitting back, he felt a sense of calmness come over him almost immediately.

Noting his slightly glazed eyes, Madam Bones nodded and continued.

"Mr. Potter, can you tell me of all the times you encountered Sirius Black during your third year at Hogwarts?"

"The first time was right after I ran away from the Dursley's a few weeks before school started, although I didn't know it was him at the time," Harry answered in a flat tone of voice.

"Please explain that statement Mr. Potter," asked Madam Bones.

"Sirius was in his animagus form at the time and I only saw him for an instant before the Night Bus arrived," Harry replied, eyes widening a bit as he revealed that Sirius was an animagus.

"Very well, please continue Mr. Potter," Madam Bones said as she made a note on a separate sheet of parchment.

Harry then told them all of the happenings towards the end of the year when Ron was dragged into the tunnel under the whomping willow by the large black dog, the confrontation in the Shrieking Shack, the revelation that it was Peter Pettigrew who was the secret keeper for the Potters and that he had been alive but hiding out as the Weasley's pet rat Scabbers all those years he was thought dead.

Snape's arrival and disarming by Harry got laughs and cheers from the students in the room and smiles from Marie and Madam Bones.

Harry's frantic attempts to conjure a patronus to fight off the dementors drew shrieks from the girls. Snape's comments and the Minister's reactions drew scowls from the adults. When Harry revealed that he and Hermione had used a time turner to save Buckbeak and rescue Sirius, silence and shocked expressions were on everyone's faces.

"What was Dumbledore thinking, allowing a thirteen year old girl to use a time turner to attend extra classes. Those are Ministry restricted items. And that no student is allowed to take that many classes. It has never been allowed before, even though there have been students who have asked to," muttered Madam Bones as she furiously wrote her own notes down on the seemingly never ending sheet of parchment she had.

"Is there anything else that you believe the DMLE should know about Mr. Potter, before we examine the memories of the events you just told us?" Madam Bones asked as she readied the pensive for use.

"Not about Sirius Black, but there are some other things that should have been reported," replied Harry in a more normal voice, showing that the Veritaserum was wearing off.

"What other things, Mr. Potter," Madam Bones asked as she tapped the recording parchment with her wand to stop it.

"Well, there was the troll, the philosopher's stone and Professor Quirrel in my first year, the Chamber of Secrets, the basilisk and Tom Riddle's diary in my second year, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament and everything that happened at the end of it this past year," listed Harry as he ticked off items on his mental 'things to tell' list.

The eyes of the students in the room got wider and wider as they listened to Harry. They had all heard the rumors that went around the school, but now they were actually hearing about what happened right from the person who was at the center of it all.

"Very well Mr. Potter," Madam Bones nodded, "we'll go over each of those occurrences after we finish with your memories of Sirius Black. I've wanted questions about those answered, but Dumbledore has always brushed it off as no big deal."

The students all shook there heads in amazement. Even they knew that students getting injured and petrified was important.

"Now Mr. Potter, we will watch your memories of the events you just described. If there are things that only I should see, please let me know before we view them," stated Madam Bones as she got up and moved over to stand by Harry.

"What I need you to do is concentrate and think only of the memory you wish to have placed in the pensive. I will hold my wand to your forehead and it will draw a copy of the memory out which I will then place in the pensive," Madam Bones explained. "The pensive can hold many memories and will show them in the order in which they were deposited, so if you want, we can take all of the memories you wish to show and place them in all at once. You can also place memories in charmed glass containers to hold them until needed."

"Could I do it with my wand after you take the memories of Sirius?" asked Harry. "Can I place the memories in containers while you're watching the first one?"

"Indeed you could Mr. Potter. The process is the same no matter which wand is used. I assume that you wish to do it so that you can make sure all of the memories you want viewed are taken?" Madam Bones inquired as she began to remove small glass containers from a pocket on the inside of her robe and placed them on the table within easy reach of Harry.

Nodding in agreement, Harry closed his eyes so he could collect his thoughts. Opening them and nodding to Madam Bones to indicate he was ready, he felt a weird slithery sensation as his memory was withdrawn.

Allowing a small smile of satisfaction to appear on her face, Madam Bones placed the memory in the pensive and sat back down between Susan and Hannah. Just as she was about to tap the pensive with her wand to start the show, Trixie popped into the room in front of Marie.

"I is being sorry for interrupting you Mistress, but you is having two men arrive by floo," the little house elf exclaimed. "They is being Misters Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and they is giving me their wands, all four of them, to be giving to you."

Nodding and taking the wands, Marie and Amelia got up and walked out of the room to greet their guests.

"Sirius Black here!" exclaimed Padma. "And with Professor Lupin too."

"You heard Harry when he was telling Auntie. They were friends from when they were in Hogwarts," Susan reminded the Ravenclaw.

"Are things always this exciting when you're involved Harry?" asked Hannah.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Neville muttered with a grin. "At least Hermione isn't here to freeze me again."

Everyone looked first at Neville in shock then turned to Harry for explanation.

"You'll see it when Madam Bones sees my memories from first year," laughed Harry. "She can be a bit scary at times, hey Neville?"

"You've got that right," Neville agreed with a small shudder, getting a laugh from everyone.

The laughter was stopped suddenly as Marie and Madam Bones came back into the room, and were immediately followed by Professor Lupin and the notorious Sirius Black.

Seeing his godfather, Harry jumped up and ran across the room where he proceeded to give Sirius the biggest hug he had ever received. Grinning and returning the hug, Sirius patted his godson on the back before holding him out at arms length and looking him over.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Sirius. "Daphne's letter said you arrived back here after your relatives had hurt you. And that arrived right after Dumbledore had told everyone you had just been kidnapped."

That caused everyone there to gasp, and caused Madam Bones to pull her never ending parchment back out for some more note taking.

"Anyways, I'm glad to see that you're alright Harry, and that you seem to have made yourself a new friend. Is there anything you should be telling me Harry?" Sirius teased while he and Remus took the seats that Marie pointed to near Harry and Daphne.

Blushing and stuttering, Harry was pulled back down into the seat beside Daphne who flashed a big smile at Sirius.

"All in due time cousin," Daphne grinned. "First we need to clear your name."

"Indeed," agreed Madam Bones. "You arrived at a good time. We were just about to watch Harry's memories from the night of your capture and escape. Afterwards, I would like to question you under Veritaserum and view any memories you might have which will prove your innocence. I would also like to see the memory of Dumbledore saying that Harry was kidnapped."

Sirius nodded in agreement as everyone except Harry leaned forward to view the memory which had appeared over the pensive at a tap of Madam Bones' wand. Harry was busy concentrating and placing memories in the glass vials for them to view later.

Gasps and sounds of amazement sounded around the room, and Sirius watched with pride as Harry saved them from the dementors by casting his patronus. His smile grew as he watched Harry and Hermione free him from the tower and allow him to fly away on Buckbeak.

Remus looked ashamed at seeing himself almost hurt his longtime friend and students, but also watched Harry's patronus with pride.

When the memory was finished, everyone turned to look at Harry, but found him still busy filling vials with memories.

"It's your turn now Sirius," said Madam Bones as she withdrew another recording parchment and another vial of Veritaserum from the box on the table.

Tapping the parchment with her wand, Madam Bones repeated the explanation she had given Harry earlier, and then proceeded to dose Sirius with three drops of Veritaserum.

"Sirius Black." Madam Bones began, "were you the secret keeper for the Potters when they went into hiding in October 1981?"

"No I wasn't," answered Sirius. "At my suggestion, Peter Pettigrew was made the secret keeper, although we told people that I was going to be. Dumbledore quickly and eagerly agreed with the switch. He preformed the Fidelius charm which hid the Potters."

"What happened the night you were arrested for killing Peter Pettigrew and causing the explosion which killed all of those muggles?" Madam Bones continued.

"I chased after Peter and finally caught up with him in London," explained Sirius. "I confronted him and he yelled out that I was the traitor before he shot a Reducto at an exposed gas pipe. He changed into his animagus form immediately after he fired the spell and disappeared in the resulting commotion. The Aurors showed up seconds later and I was stunned. When I woke up, I was in a cell in Azkaban."

"I know you're telling the truth Mr. Black," Madam Bones said with a confused look upon her face, "but I remember your trial and the guilty verdict followed by you being sentenced to life in Azkaban. You were conscious and admitted your guilt."

"There's this thing called Polyjuice," muttered Harry as he continued to remove memories.

"How would you know about Polyjuice Potion?" Madam Bones asked. "That's not covered until NEWT level potions in your sixth year."

"Hermione brewed it in second year so we could try to find out who the heir of Slytherin was," a quiet Harry replied as he added his final memory to the small pile of vials on the table in front of him.

"No kidding she can be scary," Tracy muttered. "Brewing a NEWT level potion in second year. Did it work?"

With a small grin, Harry nodded.

"Back to the matter at hand please," said Madam Bones. "Can you explain what you mean Mr. Potter?"

"Well, we just heard Sirius, who is under the influence of Veritaserum, tell us that he was stunned and then woke up in Azkaban. How hard would it have been for someone to have been given Polyjuice so that he looked like Sirius, and then put that person on trial?" Harry explained. "The Imperius curse could have been used to make that person act however the caster wanted. We learned and experienced that in DADA just this year."

"You had the Imperius curse cast on you in class?" Sirius shouted, while being held down by Remus so that he wouldn't jump up. "What is Dumbledore thinking?"

"It didn't work on me Sirius, don't worry," said Harry quietly.

Everyone heard it though and the adults all looked shocked.

"You should also know that Sirius found and removed memory charms and compulsions from me last night after Dumbledore told us about Harry," Remus added. "Dumbledore and Snape had cast them on me to change my behavior and make me forget things I had seen, all of which involved him, Sirius, James, Lily, Peter and Harry. If he did it to me, who else has he done it to?"

"Indeed Mr. Lupin," replied Madam Bones. "But we are getting distracted. Mr. Black, I want to see those memories of what you just told us. Especially the ones of Dumbledore casting the Fidelius charm and your confrontation with Peter Pettigrew."

Calming, Sirius nodded and allowed Madam Bones to remove the memories she requested. The first to play showed Dumbledore at the Potter's place in Goderic's Hollow performing the Fidelius charm making Peter the secret keeper, who then told them all the secret. The second showed his confrontation with Peter in the busy London street, the explosion and the arrival of the Aurors. The third memory showed the meeting the previous night where Dumbledore had told the assembled Order of the Phoenix that Harry had been kidnapped, and then his discussion with Remus afterwards including the finding and removal of the memory charms.

Shaking her head and scribbling furiously on her never ending parchment, Madam Bones could be heard softly swearing, which was causing Susan and Hannah to giggle. Putting her parchment down, she withdrew another official parchment from the box on the table and began to write on it. After a minute, she signed her name with a flourish and proceeded to tap the bottom with her wand, causing a Ministry DMLE Seal to appear, signifying that the document was legal.

Standing up, she motioned for Sirius to stand as well.

"Sirius Black," began Madam Bones in a very official tone, "after listening to the evidence presented here today and viewing the supporting memories, I find that there has been a grave miscarriage of justice and that you are innocent of the crimes you had been accused of. As the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, it is my duty and pleasure to grant you this pardon for all crimes supposedly committed by you."

As she handed the signed pardon to Sirius, he began to shake and collapsed into his seat, overcome with emotion. Harry jumped up and again flew over to Sirius and joined Remus in hugging the now free man.

"I will make it official when I get back to the office later on today," Madam Bones said with a smile as she watched the scene in front of her. "Fudge won't like it, but I will make sure that everyone knows and that it is on the front page of the Prophet tomorrow."

"You're free Sirius!" exclaimed Harry as he hugged his godfather.

"Thank you Amelia," Sirius said as he looked up. "I've dreamed of this day, but never thought it would come."

"And thank you Marie. And you too Daphne," continued Sirius. "If it wasn't for you two helping Harry.."

"Think nothing of it Sirius," Marie said as she went over and hugged him. "You're family."

"So what's the next surprise Harry?" quipped Tracy. "Are you going to tell us that you and Daphne are going out?"

Laughter and chuckles greeted the matching blushes that comment caused.

Harry freed himself from Sirius and sat back down beside Daphne. Feeling bold, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side, causing Daphne to blush even more.

"We have to save some excitement for next week," Harry replied with a grin, which drew more laughs from everyone.

Rolling his eyes at the antics happening around him, Remus pointed to the small pile of glass vials stacked in front of Harry.

"What are all of those memories Harry?" asked Remus.

Leaning forward a bit and rearranging the pile with his free hand, Harry pointed while he answered.

"Life at the Dursley's, first year, second year and fourth year." Harry said. "And if it's alright, I'd just like Madam Bones and Sirius to see the ones of life at the Dursley's. In there is also the memory of last night and what happened."

"Why do you only want them to see Harry?" asked Daphne quietly.

"Because it's not nice and I think that if Madam Bones and Sirius should see them, they'll be able to tell me if anything can be done," Harry replied just as quietly.

Giving a small nod in understanding, Daphne wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulders and hugged him, which got some smiles and grins out of their friends.

"Very well Mr. Potter," said Madam Bones as she motioned Sirius closer to the pensive. "We can touch the pensive and be drawn into it where we will view the memories. No one outside can see when we use it that way. Ready Mr. Black?"

Receiving a nod from Sirius, they touched their fingers to the pensive and seemed to flicker and then were drawn into it. It was quite a sight to see for the kids who had never seen it before.

Minutes later, Sirius and Madam Bones flowed back out of the pensive and both sat back down heavily in their seats. Madam Bones' face was white and she immediately picked up her never ending parchment and again began furiously scribbling things down on it. Sirius on the other hand, was red faced and swearing, causing everyone to look at them in surprise.

"Was it that bad Sirius?" Marie asked quietly. "I know what happened to Harry last night, but, for the two of you to react like this."

Getting his swearing under control, Sirius just looked at Marie with hard eyes and gave a short jerky nod.

"What happened Harry?" asked Neville. "I know you live with muggles and that they don't like you too much, but what happened?"

"They weren't nice people Neville," Harry answered quietly.

"They treated you worse than a Malfoy house elf!" exclaimed Sirius angrily. "Why didn't you tell anyone Harry? Didn't you go to muggle school? Couldn't they do something?"

"I did Sirius," Harry replied quietly, "and nothing was done. When I mentioned it again I was told to 'stop causing problems for those good people'. I heard that exact same line from everyone I told. Teachers, nurses, the school principal. I even went to the police once and was told that the very next day."

"The exact same words, Mr. Potter?" inquired Madam Bones after hearing what Harry said. "Every time? And from different people?"

His answering nod caused another flurry of writing.

"You're really earning your galleons today Auntie," Susan quipped with a sad smile.

"Hush Sue," mumbled Madam Bones. "We still have three years of memories to watch. These are alright for everyone to see Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded in response and snuggled in closer to Daphne, who just smiled at his actions. Tracy looked over to Marie and caught her eye, then looked back at the pair and how close they were sitting. Marie just gave Tracy a grin in response then, along with everyone else there, watched the memories play out.

They watched Harry and Ron confront the troll in the girl's washroom when they went to warn Hermione. The discovery of Fluffy on the forbidden part of the third floor. Haggrid's baby dragon and it's removal by Charlie Weasley's friends. The traps guarding the philosopher's stone, the confrontation with Professor Quirrel and Voldemort. And finally Dumbledore's explanation at the end of the year.

Sirius, Remus and Marie were aghast that such things had happened to first year students at Hogwarts. Madam Bones was testing the limits of the never ending parchment with the volume of notes she was taking. And the students were all wide eyed in amazement that such things had happened while they were at school.

The memories from second year included Dobby's involvement with Harry. The revelation that he was a parslemouth. The Polyjuice incident and search for answers in the Slytherin's common room. Their discovery of the chamber of secrets and the tussle with Professor Lockheart. And finally the confrontation with the memory of Tom Riddle, the basilisk, and saving Ginny Weasley. Again at the end was Dumbledore's explanations.

Fourth Year's memories started with the Death Eaters at the quidditch world cup. Harry's selection as the fourth Tri-Wizard Champion and their conclusion that someone was trying to hurt him. The memories of the three tasks were next, followed by Professor Moody's lesson on the Unforgivable curses and his demonstrations. The memory of what happened at the graveyard, Cedric's death and Voldemort's return ended things off.

"Good God fucking damn Moony," breathed Sirius as he turned to grab his old friend's arm. "What in the hell was all of that?"

"I don't know Padfood," Remus replied, just as shocked as Sirius. "I really just don't know."

"Harry," began Madam Bones after she had finished writing, "why have you never told anyone about any of this?"

"Dumbledore knew everything," Harry answered quietly. "I told him everything that happened. I figured he would take care of telling anyone who needed to know. I mean, he is the Headmaster and it's his job to do that, isn't it?"

"It is Harry," said Marie, "but by the looks of things, he's not been doing his job."

"Indeed, he hasn't been," Madam Bones agreed. "Harry, may I have these memories you've shown us today? I will need to use these as evidence for what's looking to be a rather large case against quite a few prominent people."

"Go ahead Madam Bones," agreed Harry wearily, "and thank you for everything today."

Giving Daphne a brief squeeze, Harry stood up and went over to Sirius and gave him another hug before turning to Marie.

"I need to lie down Marie, can I use the room upstairs again?" Harry asked quietly.

"Certainly Harry," said Marie sadly as she looked at the boy who had just shown them things no one should ever have to see or go through. "Daphne, can you take Harry back upstairs?"

Daphne practically jumped up and took Harry's hand and started to tug him towards the stairs. Turning, Harry briefly met the eyes of the rest of the students there and mumbled a quiet 'thank you' before letting Daphne lead him out of the room. All eyes followed the pair out, tears glistening in all of them.

"What are you going to do Amelia?" Marie asked when the pair was gone. "After seeing all that, certainly something has to be done."

"Something does need to be done indeed Marie," Madam Bones agreed. "First I need to get this evidence back to my office, make copies of it and secure it, then I'll get started on making sure Sirius can walk down Diagon Alley a free man tomorrow. I'm sure that will cause all sorts of problems."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" questioned Marie.

"If you'll let Sirius stay here the night so I know he will be safe, that would be a start," Madam Bones said as she began packing things back into the now empty box. "I shall come back tomorrow morning and escort Sirius and Harry to the Ministry where they will have to be questioned again. Hopefully after that, the matter of Sirius Black will be finished."

Author's Notes:

My deepest apologies for taking such a ridiculously long time to getting back to work on this story and finally finishing and updating this chapter. Because it was such a long wait, this chapter is going to be longer (almost twice the length!) to hopefully make up for it a bit. My notebook I was using to write all of my ideas in was accidentally destroyed, but I do recall where I wanted this story to go and what I wanted to happen. I will try my best to get the next chapter out within a month (sorry, no weekly turn around), and it will likely be back to the approximately 4k words of the earlier chapters. I also will try to get working on my other two stories, with Sirius Repercussions being the one I want to get to next. Speaking of that story, if you want to read a more detailed description of Dumbledore casting the Fidelius charm and the confrontation with Peter, they can be found in chapter one there.

I should look into a trade mark for Never Ending Parchment, unless someone else has already beat me to it. –grin-

Marauder's Rule #1 – Deny, deny, deny!

Marauder's Rule #2 – When in doubt, see rule number one.

Marauder's Rule #3 – Never discuss anything when there is a chance of being overheard.

_Ostendo Memoria!_ – (reveal, make plain; memory, recollection) A spell to show what memory or thoughts have been hidden.

_Novo Claro Fateor!_ – (to make anew, refresh; make clear in the mind; reveal, make known) A spell to restore hidden/suppressed memories and to remove/reverse memory charms.

And here are some thoughts on things that could happen. Let me know what you think.

Regarding the memory charms on Remus:

"It's an almost unknown fact that a lycanthrope's inner wolf can remember things that happen around him or her, even if they've been rendered unconscious. It takes a lot more than a stunner to subdue the inner wolf."

"Which means what, exactly?"

"It means, that I can recall what happened to me after I was stunned and before the memory charms and compulsions were cast on me. More importantly, I know why they were cast on me!"

"So what are you waiting for Mooney, put the memory in the pensive so we can watch."

Regarding Harry and Daphne alone after they went upstairs:

"So Harry, what did you mean when you told Sirius that we had to save some excitement for next week?"

"Well, we've only really just met. And I do like you, and I think the same is true for you. I'd like to get to know you more before I'd ask you to be my girlfriend."

"You're already thinking of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Regarding Amelia Bones telling Minister Fudge that Sirius is free:

"No! I won't have it Amelia. You can't just go making decisions like that without involving me. I'm the Minister for Magic!"

"And I'm the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The hunt for Sirius Black was run by my department, and we're in charge of prisoners and their status. I received new evidence, questioned a witness and Sirius Black himself with Veritaserum, and viewed pensive memories which all supported his innocence."

"You had Black in your custody and didn't call for the dementors immediately? I should have your job for that Amelia!"

"Try it Fudge. The Prophet has a copy of the interview along with copies of their memories and my own of when I interviewed them. Gringotts has a copy of the evidence with instructions to release it to international papers if the Prophet doesn't print the article. Over twenty people who work for the Ministry, and a similar number who don't have seen the memories and the evidence. If you do anything at all to me or try to prevent this from happening, you're going to go down hard."

"But, but.. I'm the Minister for Magic! You can't do that!"

"Have a good day Fudge. I know I will."


End file.
